


His and Hers

by charleybradburies



Category: Castle
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Coffee, Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, POV Female Character, Realization, Romantic Gestures, Routine, Season/Series 04, Slow Burn, Symbolism, Their Love Is So, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I emotional about coffee right now? Yes. Yes, I am.</p><p>1-million-words | August Rush: <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1318911.html">Day Fourteen</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	His and Hers

It’s the _coffee,_ Kate realizes out of the blue one day. 

_That’s_ how she’d known - well, _suspected_ \- he loved her, even before he said anything. 

It hadn’t taken Castle long to learn her order. 

_Grande skim vanilla latte. Two pumps, no sugar._

Half the time, he said it like a prayer. 

Sometimes, like it was the most important thing he knew. 

Or like the greatest thing he could do for her was spend those few minutes in the break room with his fancy coffee machine. 

( _Their_ fancy coffee machine.) 

(She hates thinking of anything as _theirs._ )

(She can’t help it.)


End file.
